laststoryfandomcom-20200215-history
General Asthar
General Asthar (トリスタ将軍 Torisuta-shōgun; General Trista in the Japanese version) is the current commander of the Lazulis Knights . A veteran warrior who has fought many battles throughout the years, he returns at the beginning of the game to Lazulis Island in his investigation as to why the land is dying. He strikes an imposing figure, but is very good-hearted and can often be heard laughing jovially. He acts as the father figure towards Zael. Appearance General Asthar has long brown hair and a beard, and his eyes are grey. His face is covered in wrinkles and scars, resulting from many years of fighting. Asthar's in-game render shows him wearing a red and white doublet that is fringed with gold. Around his waist he wears a tight brown belt. His trousers are dark and mostly hidden by his white and gold leg armor. His gauntlets are also white and gold. He wears a long blue coat with white stitched in the back. In both ears, Asthar wears horseshoe-shaped gold earrings. He carries his sword, the General Sword, in a blue sheath. Relationships Sir Therius General Asthar took Sir Therius as his own pupil and made him into a formidable knight. Though there are times where Sir Therius would not act as a knight, so General Asthar would tell him to know his place as a knight and act accordingly. Sir Therius can be too formal at times, which makes General Asthar to believe that Sir Therius is not a hit with the ladies. Zael He takes a liking to Zael and trains him in the ways of Knights through the Tower of Trials, in which General Asthar himself is the final test in the tower. He also helps Zael and Calista through the times he and his group was held in the prison dungoen for having abducted Lady Calista to the Gurak continent. Whenever Zael is having a conversation with General Asthar, he would often give Zael some good advice and help him towards the right path of what he should do. He would also joke with a good intention in matters, just to loosen up the bad air in the conversation, like telling Zael to run away from Lazulis Island and forget about Lady Calista . Others General Asthar was seen with Mirania in the Military Wing . They both worked together to find more about his investigation about the land losing its life and about this Outsider's Power that is connected to the Lazulis Castle. He shared his work with her in hope of finding more about this matter. Mirania's intellectual and the caring for nature would become a big asset for General Asthar's investigation. Dagran's village was destroyed to the ground by General Asthar's subordinates. General Asthar took full responsibility, and was later killed by Dagren in the Turret Control Room in Lazulis Castle during the Gurak invasion. Background Not much is said about General Asthar's past, save for that he trained as an Empire Knight and became a famous general. At one point, he was the Imperial Supreme Commander to the Emperor. It is known that Asthar received a medal from the Empire for his service, which he later gave to Zael. The medal was actually an important key to the Outsider mystery in Lazulis Castle. In the Epilogue, after the second match with Therius, Therius tells Zael that Asthar regretted some of his past actions. Therius explains that Asthar was head of a company of soldiers that traveled around the continent. Though it was not directly Asthar's fault, one of his subordinates incited a rebellion, going berserk and destroying a village (the village being Dagran's home). Asthar himself stopped the rebellion, albeit too late, and he held himself responsible for the crimes, resigning from his position as the Imperial Supreme Commander. He then went on a journey to apologise to the survivors, although he never met up with Dagran. Shortly before the beginning of The Last Story, Asthar began to search for the cause of the land's decay, and he soon arrived at Lazulis Castle. The Death of General Asthar In Chapter 27, once Zael enters the Turret Control Room in the Lazulis Castle during the invasion of the Gurak, General Asthar is found gravely injured while having heroically tried to protect the Turret Control Room, but sadly succumbs to his wounds in Zael's arm while whispering about a certain dangerous person that Zael should be careful of, but never said the name of that person. While Zael is struck by the sadness of having lost his mentor, his master. The knights and Lord Jirall find Zael with General Asthar's body in his arm and accuse him for having killed General Asthar by stabbing him in the back. Zael outrageously denies to these claims, but was stopped by the knights as he said he would kill Lord Jirall for these accusations. He is then taken away by the knights to the prison dungeon. Zael having escaped the prison dungeon with the help of Calista, he then asks Dagran for help to clear his name of having killed General Asthar at the Turret Control Room . Dagran knew that Zael would not do such thing and lends him a hand in this matter. They both sneak back into the Lazulis Castle and enters Lord Jirall's room in the Living Room in the Lazulis Castle . They find a blood stained sword and a business document from the Gurak with Lord Jirall's name on it, suddenly Count Arganan with some of his knights enters the room with Lord Jirall running right after. Dagran takes full responsibility for Zael having escaped prison dungeon, he then proceed to show the Count these evidence of Lord Jirall's involvement with the Gurak and clearing Zael for not being the one who killed General Asthar. Lord Jirall is then taken away by the Knights while saying that he has never seen the document before and that this was a set up is taken down to the prison dungoen. After the event of Lord Jirall now being the one who killed General Asthar, Sir Therius makes a visit to Zael's room in the Lazulis Castle. Zael being surprised by Sir Therius sudden appearance, asks him if he believes that it was Zael himself who murdered General Asthar at the Turret Control Room. Sir Therius, who is not fond of mercenaries in general, says that General Asthar would not have placed his hopes on an underhand coward and finds it difficult to believe that someone like Lord Jirall would have killed General Asthar so easily, and believes that Lord Jirall was framed by someone else, and that in the world of the nobility, deceit and betrayal is common, and by that he swears that he will find the true culprit that killed General Asthar in the Turret Control Room during the Gurak invasion, then leaving Zael. When Zael is on his way out of the Lazulis Castle, Dagran has chat with Zael saying that the crisis was averted of Zael being accused of having killed General Asthar. Zael who is troubled of the fact that Lord Jirall is innocent and was framed by someone and tells everything to Dagran and asks him straight out if Dagran know anything about it. Dagran, silently confessing that it was indeed him who set up Lord Jirall tells Zael that common people like Zael and himself does not have it easy and has to do what they have to do to survive in this world. Dagran then tells Zael to not worry about things like this and leave it all up to him, and tells Zael to go back to the Ariela's Tavern to meet up with the rest of the group. In Chapter 40, at the final boss who is Dagran, tells the group about everything he did from the very first moment he made the mercenary group, was to obtain power of both of the Outsiders , he then keeps saying that he did one or two miscalculations. Calista then asks him if it was him who killed General Asthar, and Dagran confesses that General Asthar did not fit into his plan of revenge on the Empire, and had to kill General Asthar so he could obtain the power of the Outsiders. Dagran then tells the story of when he was a kid and the knights back due to the meaningless war by the Empire just stood there and laughed at his family while they were butchered, back then after that event, he then searched high and low for clues and found out that a man named Asthar was the one who commanded that army and that General Asthar was no different from those murderers who killed his family right in front of his eyes when he was a child. Fight at the Tower of Trials In Chapter 23, Zael must defeat General Asthar on the 5th floor of the Tower of Trials to prove that he is worthy of becoming a knight. The General is very strong and very fast, so it is recommended to block as much as possible and use Zael's Slash to knock him down and get in as many attacks as possible before he gets up. This strategy also works with Vertical Slice. Once the General gathers energy using Mind's Eye, he will sidestep and dodge all of your normal attack attacks. But using Gathering and Gathering Burst will inflict the Gravity status on him and slow him down, but any of Zael's skills can cancel it too, like Gale and Vertical Slice. But when it is used again, you have to use a different attack as he will dodge that ability now. After damaging him enough, the game will start a Quick Time Event in which you must quickly press the analog stick in the direction it appears. If you continue damaging him and succeed in the fourth Quick Time Event, you will win the fight and receive the General's medal. You will also gain Zael's Guard Counter ability as well. Multiplayer In Multiplayer mode, you can use Asthar in Deathmatch. He is a power attack unit that can Slash and diffuse magic circles. Trivia *Some fans refer to him as General Badassthar. * General Asthar was killed by being impaled through the torso. This murder resembles another death in a Hironobu Sakaguchi game: Aeris Gainsborough's death in Final Fantasy VII. Like General Asthar, Aerith was murdered by the game's antagonist (Sephiroth) by being impaled through the torso during the middle of the game. * General Asthar's English voice actor, Tom Goodman-Hill, is one of three The Last Story actors to appear on the television series Doctor Who. Goodman-Hill played the Reverend Golightly in the series 4 episode "The Unicorn and the Wasp." (The other two actors are Derek Riddell (Lowell) and Peter de Jersey (Count Arganan)). Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Bosses Category:Knights Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males